Out Tonight
by CampionSayn
Summary: A collection of 76 drabbles, one-shots and sentences centering on almost all VK pairings. Better then it sounds.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: 76 sentences/drabbles doccumenting the relationships between a large percent of Vampire Knights pairings. Based off of my favorite Rent song- Out Tonight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#1- What's the time

The hours dinged from every clock in the great hall of the Sun Dormitories, telling all who were around that it had just turned three.

And right after they finished ringing, Zero always asked Yuki what the time was.

#2- Gotta be close...

Seiren wasn't a particularily pretty girl. Not by vampire standards, anyway. So she knew that she'd probably never amount to much as a bride for Kaname.

That's alright. She'd rather be his friend.

#3- To Midnight

"Good morning, Ruka."

As the sleek aristocrat dried off her hair with a towel, she raised an elegant brow at Kain, finding his greeting to be rather humorous.

"Don't ever get up before twelve?"

He grinned.

#4- My body's talkin' to me...

The scent of Rima's blood, at least to Shiki, was at times a highly potent aphrodisiac and it was becoming harder and harder for him not to just pounce on her.

#5- Time for Danger

Clutching Maria very close to himself, Ichijou moved out of the path of the E Level's sharply clawed fist. Why did he always do whatever Kaname asked?

#6- Wanna commit...

"So... do you want to go to the movies on Saturday?" The ebony haired hunter asked the somewhat strange headmaster, his feet shuffling nervously.

"My, my, Toga... Are you asking me out?"

#7- A Crime

"I can't believe you broke that window!!"

Nervous as she was to be around this flaky vamp, Yori kept a cool head as she picked up the glass from president Kuran's bedroom window. And behind her, Aido, who had been nice enough to let her in, stood guard at the door watching her.

#8- Cause of a fight

Admittedly, throwing the poor sucker who was hitting on Yuki against a wall, wasn't the smartest thing Zero had ever done. But, hey, it made him feel better.

And it also got him a couple points as the protective boyfriend.

#9- Wanna put on...

"What do you think? Red shirt and black pants, or olive green shirt and forest green pants?"

Holding her head in her hands, Seiren looked up at Kaname's selection of clothing for what must have been the twenty-fourth time that half-hour.

"Kuran-sama, again, either one looks fantastic on you, so can you just pick one, already?!"

#10- A tight skirt

Kain Akatsuki always loved it when Ruka wore her uniform, but when she managed to get a hold of a pair the day class's skirts, he was, how could one put this? Drowning in a puddle of his own drool.

#11- Flirt

"You're looking rather adorable today, Shiki-san."

"As are you, Rima-chan."

Behind the crooning couple, their friends tried to resist the urge to vomit. Who knew some vampires could act like...That.

#12- With a stranger

Observation, at times, was a rather useful tool for finding out more about someone. For Ichijou, it was perfect when he needed to discover Maria's birthday.

Of course, observation from within her closet wasn't exactly perfect and had flaws. Like finding out that she had a fianc'e who had hadn't even heard of.

#13- A knack

"This isn't going to kill me, is it?"

A frown that wasn't truely a frown placed itself on Headmaster Cross' lips as Yagari eyed the sandwhich he had made.

"Give me some credit! You're too cute to try and poisen."

#14- From Way Back

While it was very true that Yori didn't particlarilly care about anything pertaining to the night class, it was also true that when she was just a freshman she had been interested in a certain blonde who liked to walk around campass with his cousin like he owned the place.

If the other Day class girls had not dubbed him 'Idol' her interest would have grown. Such a shame.

#15- Breaking

A heart was supposed to be cared for expertly. And yet, even with proper care it could break so easily.

Lucky for Zero, he had chosen just the right girl to tend to his.

#16- The Rules

"Don't come into my room. That was the one and only rule I asked you to obey, Kaname-sama!"

For once in his life, Kaname, prince of the purebloods, was rather afraid of Seiren. Her voice never raised to the height before, and frankly, that was a good thing.

#17- Learn

"And for your homework assignment tonight, you're to try and sketch one of your fellows as acurately as possible."

In his chair, although he didn't really show it, Kain was shaking like an excited lapdog. Art class, God bless the Headmaster for including it in studies, was the only class that her truly enjoyed.

Why?

Because, it always allowed him an oppotunity to ask Ruka for a favor.

#18- The Game

Hiding with her breathe held tightly in her lungs behind a large oak tree, Rima stayed silent as possible. If she lost this round to Shiki, she knew an underwear show awaited her on his photo set. Again.

#19- Get Up

Mud was coated all over Maria's shoes, but at least she wasn't lying in it. Unlike Ichijou, she at least had enough sense to change her shoes when she left the school complex.

#20- Life's too Quick

"You want me to go with you to a shooting range?" Yagari asked the tightly bundled up weirdo standing by his bedroom door with a suspiciously happy smile on his face.

"Well, I thought since the last time we went out was rather...uncomfortable, I'd take you to do something you're likely to appreciate."

#21- I know Someplace

"You know, my parents own this really great yacht and it's empty at this time of year..."

Blank eyes stared at Aido like he had grown a second, third, and fourth head. Yori didn't look very impressed with what he was trying to say, but then, she didn't look annoyed with him, either.

Considering a hasty retreat, he was about to take it back, but then she opened her mouth and fate decided to treat him to a round akwardness.

"Are you asking me out?"

#22- Sick

Allergies. Horrible things to endure in some cases, easy to avoid in many. For Yuki Cross, it was the former. At least in spring, when so many boys in the Night Class gave her flowers with opening buds filed with pollen.

But at the end of every day, Zero welcomed her in the dorm with about thirty boxes of tissues and lemonade. So, it was worth it.

#23- This Chick

Oh, how Seiren hated going out with the guys. It was true, she wanted to help Kaname get over his break-up with Yuki, but did that really mean having to go with him, Aido, Kain, Ichijou and Shiki to a freaking strip-joint?

#24- Dance

Holding Ruka's blonde hair between his fingers as Kain and the daughter of Souen paced in harmony along the dance floor, he couldn't help but admire the grace she loaned him when they were like this.

#25- In the Flames

"Put it out! Put it out!!"

Grabbing a bucket of what he thought to be water, Shiki chucked it at the table that had begun to go up in smoke from a candle.

Oh, what a surprise he got when Rima told him to stop.

"That's not water, that's liquer!"

#26- Do't need

"Colace... Where have I heard of that?"

Looking at Ichijou with a blush on her face, Maria really didn't want to answer that question. Where would she begin? And anyway, why would he ... need to...

"Wait! Don't eat that!"

#27- Any Money

Raising his uncovered eyebrow, Yagari tried not to openly mock Cross, as he was looking at the hunter with such hope in his eyes.

"I'm broke, you leech."

#28- Get It

Holding her bleeding wrist out to the sickly vampire, Yori didn't even flinch as Aido's tongue tasted the red stream and his lips and teeth clutch her skin. Aftyer walking in on Yuki doing something rather like this for Zero, giving Aido nourishment seemed like a walk in the park.

But, he better get her a band-aid when he was full.

#29- For free

"Do you ever pay for anything, or do people always offer it to you?" Yuki Cross asked her silver haired boyfriend followed her down the aisle of the movie theater.

"All depends on what I'm wearing, really." Zero answered honestly.

#30- Get in

"Come on in, the water's fine."

Blinking for a few seconds, Seiren tried to remember why she had come to the pool. However, the sight of Kaname's bare chest was fogging her memory and any coherent thought that might have been trying to register.

#31- With Me

"Do you... like me?"

The question had caught Kain off guard obviously, because the martini he had been drinking was suddenly making it's way deep into his windpipe, while Ruka continued to stare at her feet, thinking maybe the choking noises were an answer.

About ready to turn and leave, the female vampire was relieved to finally hear Kain say," Yes, of course! I'm with you, aren't I?"

#32- Let's go

"Why are we taking these lessons, again?"

From atop his own horse, Shiki tried to think of good answer for Rima, finding it difficult since he was on top of White Lily, Zero's wild horse.

"Uh, to race, maybe." The model answered, watching Rima smirk as the horse under him seemed to be getting ideas involving her hooves trampling him.

#33- Out Tonight

"You've never gone for a night on the town before?" Ichijou asked the shy little aristocrat who decorated his arm, concerned and afraid of her surroundings.

"You read my file, you know the answer already Takuma." Maria snapped, gripping him tighter all the same.

#34- I have to

"Is it truly important for you to sneek into my bed every time there's a storm?"

Ignoring the dark haired hunter's rather rhetorical question, Headmaster Cross snuggled closer to the stronger body, grinning to himself in delight.

#35- Wanna Play

Cold hands grazed over Aido's cheeks, making him noticably shiver. Not in reference to the cold, but because it was Yori's hands. She had never toughed him like that before.

But, then again, she had never run into him after shoveling the entire front walk in thin gloves, either.

Still, the cunning and playful look in her eyes did not cause him to sway from previous thoughts.

#36- Let's run Away

The dead trees surrounding the compound in which the E level was hiding, did nothing to help the growing dread in the pit of Yuki's stomach.

As she and Zero kept their eyes and ears open, she could vaguely make out the lining of a body just bneyond some rocks. And it wasn't the E level's.

Keeping the bile from forming in her throat, the deep haired human took a step backwards, right into Zero.

"Let's leave Zero. There's nothing here."

It wasn't so much a suggestion, as it was a plea. One that he agreed to if it would make her feel better.

#37- Won't be Back

Taking one last long look at his family home, the heir to the Kuran bloodline moved back over to his mate, Seiren was holding his jacket for him.

In spite of himself, he smiled at her. When they got back to their new apartment, he'd have to thank her for convincing him to leave this place.

#38- Before

"Okay, this says to wait ten minutes before it's ready."

"Wonderful things, these human devices."

Giving Akatsuki a light nudge in the thigh, Ruka made her way over to the egg-timer and watched the plastic shelled stick she had put next to it. She hoped this time it would read 'Blue'.

#39- New Year's Day

Twelve at night. Shiki vaguely remembered something was supposed to happen at that time on New Year's. But what was it.

The question had him so occupied that when Rima turned him around, he first wanted to find out what she wanted, but was interupted by the sound of noise makers, the cheers of 'Happy New Year!' from Ichijou, and her lips pressing against his.

#40- Meow

The sight that greeted Ichijou when he first awoke in the wee, small hours, was so strange that he thought he was still asleep. But, after rubbing his eyes clean of any sandy substances, he knew he was not sleeping.

On his brand new rug was Kurenai Maria, clad nothing but a pair of black cat ears and a fake white tail.

It wasn't his birthday already, was it?

#41- A Wink

"Are you trying to wink at me, or are you just blinking?" Cross asked his old friend innocently enough as the taller male tried to resist the urge to smack himself.

"Gee, I don't know. I handed you twenty bucks worth of alchohol and my hands are on you waist. What do you think?"

#42- The Doorman

If Aido had been a human, the smile the club's doorman gave Yori would have earned the guy a taliking to, or maybe a threat.

Of course, Aido wasn't human, therefore he could key the guy's car.

#43- Do you know

The water that had been so rudely thrust at Yuki's head slowly slid down her as she ran at top speed through the halls of the Sun dorm, cursing the little bitch with the bucket.

Crossing the hall, she ran into her partner," You know, should the opportunity arise to do these girls a disservice... I might not be able to resist it."

#44- How lucky

Three little, red plastic cherries. All in a row. Huh.

"Uh, Kaname, you just won fourteen million dollars." Seiren said rather plainly as the pureblood had pieces of confetti shower on top of him.

Turning slowly towards the aristocrat, Kaname simply replied,"You want it?"

#45- On the line

"Kain! Akatsuki!! Baby-doll!!"

"Just saying his name in any way, shape and form that you can won't stop him from doing that, Ruka."

"Shut up, Aido!"

As Ruka tried to follow Kain up the multitude of library stairs, the rest of their little group enjoyed the misery.

"So, what is Kain doing?" Rima asked.

"Calling his parents to say he got her knocked-up." The younger blonde aristocrat answered sweetly.

#46- Feline

"No, no, no, no no, no, NO! And that's final!" The dark haired model said with complete confidence as Rima continued to observe the little kittens in the pet store window.

#47- Avenue B

Left turn there, a right turn three blocks ago. Ichijou knew the directions were right, and yet he knew he had still managed to loose his way in Tokyo. And he only had three hours left to find Maria's new apartment before that asshole of a dorman came on shift.

#48- Wanna Prowl

"Don't go out now, it's raining!" The light haired headmaster begged Yagari in the most pitiful voice he could put on, his eyes shining like a puppy as the hunter tried to pry Cross off his leg.

#49- Night Owl

"Tough night?"

Pulling her window curtains tightly closed, Yori yawned long and hard as Aido continued to make eggs. He had gotten used to sleeping at night, but she hadn't just yet. And he didn't blame her. She still worked the night shift at the hospital.

"You have no idea. I had to scrub in on a bowl replacement and had to tell the family the bad news when the guy's heart failed. Is this juice?"

"Yes."

#50- Take my Hand

"Zero, hold onto my hand and I'll pull you up, okay?"

The half-vampire nodded as his fingers were becoming numb from the cold and the water flowing under him from the busted damn was making him so weak. If he didn't have Yuki here, he'd probably be dead.

#51- Howl

"Could you please yell at me normally, the dogs next door are trying to sleep." Kaname asked his very pissed off girlfriend as she was practically foaming at the mouth.

Seiren's eyes narrowed and as she opened her mouth for another wave of abuse Kaname knew he would owe the neighbors an apology later.

#52- Evening

In the dusty evening air, the scent of magnolias was thick and making Ruka almost dizzy. But, even if she fell down drunk at that moment, she had Kain sitting behind her, his normal caring nature hidden in the sun's dying rays.

#53- Got to Roam

"I can't believe we just did that." Rima sighed to Shiki, the other model still grinning in that stupid way he always did when they pulled off a prank on Aido.

"What are you complaining about? That was great!"

"Yeah... Hey, lets walk a little faster, okay?"

#54- Can't Sleep

Lifting her head off of her soft, fluffy pillow, Maria opened her eyes to catch the sight of Ichijou Takuma standing beside her door looking like a lost puppy and carrying his thick blanket like a toddler.

"Can I sleep in here?"

Lord, he could be so cute sometimes.

#55- In the City

"Everything's so bright here! How does anyone sleep?"

As Yagari Toga continued to keep walking, he kept one ear at attention to Cross's babbling. They had been in New York a grand total of three hours and the fur wearing headmaster was still asking annoying quiestions.

"It's the Big Apple, nobody sleeps."

#56- Of Neon and Chrome

"This is your apartment?"

Yori's question was answered with a happy nod of the head from Aido as he tossed their coats atop a rack that had seen better days.

Edging past the coach that could have been made a good century ago, Yori's deep eyes scanned over the piles of paper work that had to be signed by her male companion. She vaguely wondered if her had ever rented an apartment before.

#57- Feels too damn much like home

"If you want to go, I won't make you stay."

Light silver strands of hair fell over his eyes, hiding his image from Yuki as he nodded, silently thanking her for this favor. He hated parties with the night students. It rimined him too much of the old days. Before his brother betrayed the clan and he was marked as a vampire.

#58- Spanish

Seiren moved carefully from one beautiful art piece to the next admiring the texture of all the museum had to offer. She had not been born in that era and that made it special.

Behind her, Kaname watched her face turn up, smiling because this made her smile that much better.

#59- Babies Cry

"Wow, Kain... fatherhood hath not been good to you."

Weary eyes looked over at Ichijou with murderous intent. Oddly, though, not from Kain, but from Ruka.

"Ichijou, leave him alone. Having twins takes it out of you rather quickly."

#60- A Bar

"A specialty bar?" Shiki asked the shorter female aristocrat, eyebrows raised high.

"This place is good. The beverages almost tast like O-positive with the right ingrediants." Rima replied, ordering a banana float with ale.

#61- So Dark

"Eyes like witch hazel..."

Blinking rappidly, Maria looked at Ichijou in confusion, her mouth opening to let a question take flight.

"Huh?"

Some question.

"Your eyes," He responded," They remind me of an herb we gather in the darkest reaches of the garden."

#62- We Forget

"Do you remember what tonight is?"

Long blondish hair whipped around as headmaster Cross turned to his lover, tons of paperwork in both their arms.

"Um, Tuesday?" The shorter man said, unsure even as the words left his mouth.

Sighing dejectly, very strange for Yagari, the hunter nudged Cross in the side, passing the idiot briskly," No. Our six month anniversary."

#63- Who We Are

Aido teeth ground together in annoyance as he father began to preach for the thousandth time that hour about aristocrats and their obligations. Inside, all the young vampire could hear was that just because of blood lines he couldn't date the woman who stole his thoughts since they met.

Behind him, the creeking of the office door announced itself as it opened to reveal said woman.

"Aido, come on. It's time for class." Yori not so much suggested as offered, ignoring the other vampire's annoying glare at her easily.

How Aido loved this girl.

#64- Scars

Tracing the little white marks across Yuki's hand, Zero got the feeling that these were the most un-violent scars he had ever seen. And that brought a grin to his face.

"Kittens did this?"

#65- Nevers and maybes Die

Warm lips touched Kaname's, sweet and soft. Opening his beautiful eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Seiren hovering over him like some ghost coming into the world. Or an angel.

"Morning, sleepy head."

"Morning, my fair lady."

#66- You're Sweet

"Mmm... You taste like sugar."

If it were within his power, Kain would have run out the door the moment Ruka said that. But, unfortunately, there was no way that was possible.

#67- Wanna Hit

"This is great! Why didn't we ever come here before?"

Drinking some bottled water, Shiki shrugged, continuing to stare at Rima while she knocked the crap out of the gym's newest punching bag.

#68- The Street

"This... Where are we?" Kurenai Maria asked her boyfriend breathlessly as they continued to walk down the way of the most fabulous shopping distric in the world.

"This, my little powder puff, is the Shamps Elleeses." Ichijou replied, pecking her cheek.

#69- Wanna Wail

Crying was something that Yagari, famed vampire hunter, rarely did. But, holding the newborn in his hands was something worth crying over. Cross had already done it, now it was the hunter's turn.

#70- At The Moon

"Moon Dorm grounds. Center of our universe. Ain't it beautiful?"

While Aido continued to grin like an idiot,Yori lightly stepped from the solid earth into the cold pond water, relishing the feel of the place, tasting the air and absorbing the moon's energy.

"Yes. Rivetting. You coming in or what?"

Her question was answered by the blonde removing his shoes, pants, jacket and shirt. And then jumping in, spraying her with freezig cold water.

#71- Like a Cat

"You know what you remind me of?"

Turning from his homework, Zero was greeted by Yuki crossing over to him in nothing but a towel. Shock value hit, but he continued to listen," What?"

"A cat. Because, sometimes you won't let anyone touch you, you're picky and..."

Leaping onto his bed, the young girl wrapped her arms around the albino, laying a kiss on his forhead.

"You're oh-so lovable."

#72- In Heat

Hands spread carefully over Seiren's swollen stomach, Kaname's grin never having been so evident as it was at that moment.

"You're so beautiful."

#73- Just Take Me

"Let's leave."

Snow fell above their heads and fluttered onto them as Ruka and Kain sat inside their open convertable, the cold not even noticable at the moment.

"Where?"

"Anywhere we want to go."

#74- Don't Forsake Me

"Do you love me?"

Shiki Senri held onto Rima as he replied an afermative, keeping their body's close, even if they were already boiling from the heat of summer.

"Then don't ever let me go."

"I won't."

#75- I'll let you

"Okay... Okay, okay, okay..."

"Okay?"

Nodding his head, Cross closed his eyes in preparation of what Yagari was about to do.

"Now just hold still and it won't hurt."

"Okay just don't pull until I tell you--"

A small flash of pain formed, the band-aid was applied, and it was all over. The sliver had been removed.

"Thank you, Toga."

"Any time, Cross."

#76- Make Me

"Go out with me."

"No."

"Go out with me, please."

"No."

Desperation grew as Aido followed Yori into the library, passing the ancient history department to get to the arts.

Maybe there was something to help him in tis strange, ironic twist?

"Dear, lady. Would thou be so good as to grant me a night in her company?"

"No."

Maybe not.

Finally reaching his breaking point, the blonde vampire moved in front of her, blocking her passage to the elevator.

"I'm giving you one more chance. Go out with me, or else."

"Or else, what?" Yori asked, eyes glittering in amusement.

Reaching both hands behind her head, Aido pulled her into him, his lips crashing against hers.

For a moment nothing happened. But, when he released her, he was greeted not with angry words or a fist in the face, but a grin.

"What time are you picking me up?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end of that. I must admit I had trouble with some paragraphs, but had fun.

If any of you reviewers guess my favorite pairing, I'll try and give you a treat. Lime a cookie or a drabble, or something...


End file.
